i'll never leave you
by team jacobs babe
Summary: life is definitely different at Dalton
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -set after never been kissed but with some changes. Puck is sill in juvie and Sam is not dating Quinn**

Chapter one

Kurt couldn't believe that Puck was still in juvie, he was supposed to get out and do community service but had got into a fight so Kurt had not heard from his secret boyfriend for two months and now he was changing schools.

"'Cades, I need you to promise to phone me as soon as Noah gets back because he doesn't have my new number" Kurt practically whined to her as he was getting ready to leave for Dalton.

"You know I will and so will Brit and San" she told him "though I still don't know how you got those two to keep quiet about you and Puck and even more shocked that Finn kept quiet. Now get gone to your new quieter school life at your castle White boy. I will see you next weekend for a trip to the mall."

Kurt got into his Navigator and smiled, he had been so happy when his dad told him he could have his baby back so he could visit at weekends without his dad having to go and pick him up. His dad was in his truck parked just behind Kurt so that he could go to Dalton and also to help Kurt transport everything he wanted to take with him.

It only took an hour and a half to get to Dalton since it was still rather early on a Saturday. When they got there they both went inside to get all the information that Kurt would need. The receptionist was a young looking woman with dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a friendly smile.

Whilst Burt was signing all the appropriate forms Kurt text Blaine to let him know that he had arrived.

Five minutes later all the important things had been sorted and they were going back outside to the cars to fetch Kurt's things. When they got to the car they noticed three boys just walking out of the front doors.

"Blaine" Kurt cried launching himself at the boy in the middle.

Blaine caught him in a hug sweeping him off the ground even though Kurt was slightly taller than Blaine.

They made their way over to Burt who was unloading Kurt's things from his truck.

"Daddy, this is Blaine, Wes and David." Kurt introduced "They are going to help us unload everything and take it to my new room"

"Well then in that case Blaine can help me with the truck and the other two can help unload your car." Burt said.

Wes and David followed Kurt over to the Navigator

Wes gasped "This is your car?" Kurt nodded "As in not your dad's but was actually bought or you?"

Kurt nodded again "Yep, got it for my sweet sixteenth from my dad."

Kurt opened the car and started taking cases and boxes out before the three of them started to take them to his new room. It took fifteen minutes for them to unpack both cars. Wes took the last box and placed it on the floor.

"What do you have in those things, bodies?" He asked collapsing to the floor.

Burt laughed "No just moisturiser."

Burt said goodbye to Kurt and left him and his friends to unpack the boxes and cases.

They had almost finished unpacking when there was a knock on the door and Burt walked back in.

"Kurt can I have your car keys?"

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes "But you only just gave me it back" He whined

"I only want to get your tool kit out of the back, I left mine at home and the car won't start."

Kurt looked relieved "Oh, yeah of course you can, I'll come and help you if you want."

Kurt grabbed his keys and followed his dad out of the door.

"Kurt fixing a car?" Wes said "This I have to see."

They left Kurt's room and got out to the cars to see Kurt stood in front of the car with the bonnet up and looking through a tool box for something.

Ten minutes later Burt was pulling out of the car park and down the road. Kurt turned to look at Wes, David and Blaine all who were looking at him in shock.

Once Kurt had explained about helping in his dad's shop so often they went back up to Kurt's room. When they had finished the rest of the unpacking Kurt and Blaine were sat on Kurt's bed ad Wes and David were on the spare one across from them.

"So," David said "Why did your dad take the car off of you before?"

Kurt blushed and muttered something that only Blaine heard but whatever it was made him burst out laughing

"I'm sorry Kurt we didn't hear that." Said Wes

"He s...s...said" Blaine laughed "He found his...his tiara collection"

Wes and David joined in with Blaine laughing whilst Kurt blushed even redder.

"You know what Kurt. I think I will really enjoy having you here." Wes told him.

They talked for a while longer before there was a knock on the door. Wes opened it to find that there was a group of people there. Wes moved to the side and let them in; they all walked past him and found places to sit before Wes moved back to his place next to David.

They all introduced themselves to Kurt and then talked for a while getting to know each other. At half past ten Blaine suggested they all go to his room because it was bigger since he was head prefect and they could have a sleep over. Everyone started leaving to get changed before going to Blaine's room; Kurt stood up to get changed before going to Blaine's room. He heard a gasp from behind him and turned around to see Adam staring at him with wide eyes

"You have the new Alexander McQueen jacket." He gushed

Kurt looked at him with a proud smile, shocked by the fact that someone in the school knew about fashion.

They stood talking about fashion for the next ten minutes before Blaine went to see where they were.

"Should I leave you two to it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk

"I don't think my boyfriend would be two pleased about that, do you?" Kurt replied

Blaine and Kurt went up to Blaine's room as soon as Kurt was changed. When they got there everyone else had already arrived, even Adam. Wes and David were on the sofa sharing a quilt whilst the others were spread out on the floor. Blaine navigated himself and Kurt over to his bed.

They settled themselves so that they were leaning against the wall and facing the others. Wes shot them a look,

"I hope you two don't get too comfy together because I am pretty sure that Sammy boy would have something to say about it."

"I will have you know that nothing is going to happen, we are just friends. Anyway I love Sam and would never do that to him, plus Kurt has a boyfriend that I would not mess with." Blaine told him

Everyone turned to look at them

"Why would you not mess with Kurt's boyfriend?" Jeff asked

Blaine turned to Kurt "Would you like to tell them where your boyfriend currently is?" He said with a smile

Kurt let out a sigh "It isn't even as bad as you are making it sound." He then turned to the others "He's in juvie."

"Well, well, well looks like Kurtie likes a bad boy." Jeff laughed

"It isn't that bad. There was a problem with the car he was driving and he ran into an atm and the cops thought that he was trying to steal it."

"So why is he still in then if it was an accident?" David asked

"Because he got into a fight in juvie."

"So," said Blaine trying to change the subject "How about we watch a film?"

They all finally decided on Avatar, which Blaine said his boyfriend had left and probably missed since it was his favourite film.

By half way through the film they had all fallen asleep and the movie was playing to its self. Kurt had fallen asleep happy, he could not have hoped for a better first day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kurt's first two weeks at Dalton Academy were rather enjoyable, he was much more challenged with his lessons than he had bee at McKinley, he was not bullied and he had joined the Warblers.

At the end of his first week Kurt found out that Josh, one of the Warblers was almost six months pregnant. Kurt had known that a few men could get pregnant but he had never seen one then Blaine had explained to him that not many people knew that some males could get pregnant.

"There have been quite a few reported in places like New York and LA but not that many in Ohio. There is a test that you can have done to see if you can carry children. Usually the ones that can are naturally the submissive partner." Blaine explained to him

Kurt had not known that so Blaine took him to the doctors to have the tests and waited with him for the results. It turned out that Kurt could have children and Blaine then told him that he could as well; he had had the test the previous year when he started dating Sam so they knew that they had to be careful.

It was the Friday of his second week when Kurt heard the gossip of another student starting.

"There has never been two students start so close together in the middle of a semester before." Wes explained when Kurt asked him why they were all so shocked.

Kurt had just finished getting changed out of his uniform when Blaine knocked on his door and told him that his dad was in the car park.

Kurt went down to the car park as fast as he could and found his dad stood in front of his truck

"Hey dad, what did you drive all this way for, you could have just phoned." Kurt said giving his dad a hug

Burt smiled and hugged Kurt back "I bought you a present." He said

Kurt smiled and looked rather like an excited child "What is it? What is it? Is it wrapped? Can I open it?" He asked

Burt chuckled "You can have it now but please for my sanity do not unwrap it." He said

Kurt looked up at him confused before he heard a familiar chuckle from behind him.

"Hey, princess. Did you miss me?"

He turned around and found himself face to face with his boyfriend

Kurt threw himself into Puck's open arms and wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

Kurt placed light kisses all over Puck's face before reaching his lips and kissing him properly. Just as he felt Puck's tongue run over his bottom lip begging for entrance his dad cleared his throat awkwardly behind them.

"Well at least I know you like your present. So I need to get going, don't forget that you promised to come home this weekend." He said before getting into his truck and driving away.

Puck turned around still holding Kurt so that they could both wave goodbye to Burt. When he had turned the corner Puck put Kurt down and they moved towards the entrance to go inside. Kurt saw Blaine, Wes and David stood at the door watching them with knowing smiles.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Kurt said looking at Blaine.

Blaine nodded "Yeah, apparently Mercedes gave Noah my cell number and he phoned me Wednesday to ask me to help him and then I needed David and Wes' help to sort everything out and keep everything quiet until now."

Kurt pulled all three of them into a hug and thanked them. He then turned to Puck

"So how long are you staying?" He asked "Do you have to go back or can you stay for the weekend?"

Puck looked at him and smiled "Didn't I mention? I enrolled here. I'm staying."

Kurt squealed again and hugged Noah close again.

"The only thing is that the only free room is yours and he can't stay with you because they know he is your boyfriend so you get either Wes or David staying with you." Blaine said with a look of sympathy

Kurt pouted "I don't wanna share with Wes or David" He whined "I wanna share with Noah"

"You're not allowed to share a room with your boyfriend, that's the rules. But you are allowed to stay in each others rooms at weekends as long as it is alright with your roommate." Blaine explained.

"How come I'm not allowed to share with Noah but Wes and David still share a room, everyone knows that those two are together?"

"Hey" Wes said indignantly

"Oh you know I'm right." Kurt said dismissing him with a wave of his hand

"Well on one actually knows for definite about those two it is all just assumptions so the teachers can't do anything about it. But with the display you two just put on I am pretty sure if anyone saw that there would be no doubt. Come on lets go in, Noah all of your things have been put in Wes and David's room so you just need to wait for them to decide which one of them is moving."

They went back inside and went straight to Puck's new room.

The first thing Noah noticed when they entered the room was the stack of games and DVD's along one of the walls.

"Awesome. Whose are these? Whoever they belong to needs to stay." He asked looking through them all.

"Mine." David said proudly "Looks like you're staying with Kurt." He said to Wes smiling

"Hey, you could at least try to look less disappointed." Kurt said to Wes.

Wes didn't answer; he just went straight to his wardrobe and started emptying his things. As soon as Wes' things were out of the wardrobe they started putting Noah's things in.

It took them about two hours to move all of Wes' possessions and put Noah's away.

"So what do we do now?" Puck asked as they were all sat in Kurt and Wes' room.

"Well on Friday's we have Warbler practise at seven but we cut it down to half an hour and then have a Warbler social night in the senior common room." Blaine told him "Why don't you audition tonight?"

"Sure." Puck said with a smirk "Get ready to be amazed."

Since it was almost seven they made their way up to the common room. Blaine, Kurt and Puck took seats on one of the sofas whist David and Wes took their seats at the front.

When everyone was there Wes banged his gravel to get everyone's attention.

"We have someone auditioning for us today, and hopefully he will become a new member. So Noah would you like to start?"

Noah stood up and moved to the front with his guitar.

"Now just two things. One, I know you are an a cappella group but since I don't have you guys backing me up for the audition I am going to use my guitar, and two call me Puck."

_Each day I live  
I want to be  
A day to give  
The best of me  
I'm only one  
But not alone  
My finest day  
Is yet unknown_

I broke my heart  
Fought every gain  
To taste the sweet  
I face the pain  
I rise and fall  
Yet through it all  
This much remains

I want one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will feel  
I will feel eternity

I've lived to be  
The very best  
I want it all  
No time for less  
I've laid the plans  
Now lay the chance  
Here in my hands

Give me one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will feel  
I will feel eternity

You're a winner for a lifetime  
If you seize that one moment in time  
Make it shine

Give me one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will be  
I will be  
I will be free  
I will be  
I will be free

Kurt was the first to stand, clapping so hard hat his hands were starting to hurt, soon though all the others were joining in. They only had to wait a few moments before it was decided with 100% support that Puck could join.

"Ok, so there isn't much point in doing anything else now so why don't we just have some fun?" Wes said before putting his gravel away whilst the others got up and started moving the furniture around to better accommodate them all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N for the song _italics is Kurt _**bold is Puck, **_**bold and italics is Puck and Kurt and **_underlined is all the Warblers

Chapter three

"So what are we doing now?" Noah asked

"Every Friday there is the Warblers social night like Blaine told you earlier, some of the Warblers bring alcohol, which I stay far away from, and we usually just talk and play music. There is occasionally someone that gets up and starts singing randomly, that usually happens to be Blaine because he tends to sing everything when he is drunk, it is not pretty. But the rest of them are still rather boring even when drinking, they usually all stick to one drink each."

Noah laughed and pulled Kurt to sit on his knee.

Wes had already helped himself to some alcohol and dropped down onto the sofa next to Kurt and Puck. He handed them the other two bottles that he had in his hand. Puck took his but Kurt declined.

"Oh come on Kurtie, I have never seen you have even one little drink, let loose a little." Wes said

Puck laughed, "Never let Princess near alcohol"

"Why?" Wes asked

"Because the last time he did he got off his head and threw up all over the school guidance councillor, who just happened to be OCD. Oh, and just before that he was talking some nonsense about bambi. It was hilarious."

Wes was laughing so hard by this point that he had tears running down his face and some of the other Warblers nearby had stopped to listen so they were also laughing.

For the next hour people just sat around talking in groups with some music playing quietly in the background.

"Kuuuuuuuurt" Noah whined "I'm bored, New Directions were so much livelier, honestly they just randomly burst into song. We need to show these Warblers how to part New Directions style."

Kurt agreed and Puck stood up and went over to the ipod that was plugged in, he changed the song.

"Come on Princess we will, show them how to party." He told Kurt loud enough for them all to her him.

The song started and Puck turned it up and started to sing.

**There's a stranger in my bed,**  
_There's a pounding my head_  
**Glitter all over the room**  
_Pink flamingos in the pool_  
**I smell like a minibar**  
_DJ's passed out in the yard_  
**Barbie's on the barbeque**  
_This a hickey or a bruise_ he pointed at his neck as he sang.

_**Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacktop blur  
But I'm pretty sure  
it ruled  
Damn **_the rest of the Warblers started joining in. Puck jumped up onto the table and pulled Kurt up to join him, both of them dancing around._**  
**__**[ Lyrics from: **_.com/lyrics/k/katy_perry/last_friday_ ]  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
Then got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
But this Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

_Trying to connect the dots_  
**Don't know what to tell my boss**  
_Think the city towed my car_  
_**Chandelier is on the floor**_  
_Ripped my favorite party dress  
_**Warrants out for my arrest**  
_Think I need a ginger ale_  
**That was such an epic fail **the rest of the Warblers had by now started to let loose and were all dancing around the table that Puck and Kurt were on.

_**Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacktop blur  
But I'm pretty sure  
it ruled  
Damn  
**_

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
Then got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
But this Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
Then got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
But this Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Kurt and Puck jumped down from the table and collapsed on a chair as the others all collapse on the floor where they were stood all of them laughing.

"Oh my goodness, that was so fun, we really need to do that at sectionals." Wes said "But please tell me you don't have a thing for dancing on the furniture as well, we have enough of Blaine doing that, we will have no furniture left soon."

Everyone laughed at that except Blaine who scowled and threw a cushion at Wes causing everyone to laugh more.

They sat around for the next ten minutes drinking and catching their breath after dancing around before someone suggested playing truth or dare.

They all sat in a circle and nominated David to ask the question and Wes to do the truth or dare.

He chose dare and had to dance in the middle of the circle whilst wearing a skirt that they got from Kurt's wardrobe. The dares got more embarrassing as the game went on and Kurt was quite happy that he had stuck to truth especially when Adrian dare Blaine to give Wes a lap dance.

Next it was Blaine's turn to choose someone

"Puck. Mr badass himself. Truth or Dare?" 

"I have nothing to hide so Truth."

Blaine smiled "Is there anyone that the badass himself is scared of and if so who?"

Puck scowled at him "I hate you." He said before mumbling something that no one else heard

"Sorry Puck, I don't think anyone heard that." Blaine said

"I said the only person that scares me is Kurt's dad."

Many of the Warblers laughed at that

"How scary can a man that produced Kurt actually be?" Asked Tom

"Hey" Kurt cried indignantly

"Trust me, if you ever meet Burt Hummel you will know why. The New Directions call him Papa Bear. The first time I met him he actually had a loaded gun and threatened that if I ever hurt Kurt then it would not just be the bullet in me but the whole gun" Puck said shuddering as he remembered.

Some of the other Warblers looked at Kurt in shock and looked slightly scared. Kurt was laughing too hard to notice that though since he was too busy laughing, he had always though that his dad and Noah got on well, he didn't know that his dad had threatened his boyfriend first. He would definitely have to introduce his dad to some of the Warblers that didn't know him so that he could see their reaction after what Noah had told them, he could wait for the weekend.   



	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so sorry for the really long wait but the last 2 months have been hectic, I moved house, had exams, went on holiday and had prom so I am really sorry, hope it was worth the wait though.**

Chapter 4

Every Thursday Kurt would phone his father to let him know if he and Noah would be going home or staying at Dalton for the weekend, but this weekend Kurt decided to ask his dad something before deciding.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Kurt, so are you and Noah coming home this weekend?" Burt asked

"Yeah, we are but I was wondering if I could have a couple of friends come for the weekend as well?"

"How many is a few?" Burt asked suspiciously

"There will only be ten of us at the most, we had more than that when New Directions stayed." Kurt pleaded

"Well, I suppose they can just as long as you can all squeeze into the basement and you don't mind sharing because Finn is having Mike and Artie over."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Kurt squealed. "I have to go now but we will see you tomorrow. We should be home about three ish."

"Ok son. See you then."

Kurt hung up and turned to Noah who was sat on the end of the bed watching him,

"Dad said yes, so we are going home, but Finn, Mike and Artie will be joining us as well."

"I knew there was another reason I love your dad other than the fact he produced you." Noah told him smiling

Kurt thought that it was one of the sweetest things he had every heard but it seems that not everyone did.

"You two really do give me tooth ache." Blaine complained walking straight in and sitting on Wes' bed across from Kurt and Puck.

"What's crawled up your arse today?" Puck asked "Or is it a case of what hasn't?"

Wes and David chucked at hearing that and sat with Blaine on Wes' bed.

"It's the second one, Sam's still not called and so that means not only is he not getting any he also hasn't even spoke to his boyfriend in two months." David told them "Hey Puck. You never did tell us how you managed to afford Dalton, obviously your mum isn't paying since you told us she kicked you out."

"I was saving up for me and Kurt to move to New York after we finish school. I started putting some money away as soon as I got my first job so that I could leave but then I started dating Princess and started saving even more so that I had enough for the both of us." Puck explained.

Wes looked shocked "Wow, dude how much have you saved if you can afford tuition here?"

Puck smiled smugly "Lets just say that the tuition here for the rest of my school live is not quite half of it."

Wes, Kurt , David and Blaine all sat in silent shock.

"You were saving for us to go to New York?"Noah nodded and Kurt lept forwards and threw his arms around Noah. "I can't believe you did that."

Puck turned to Blaine.

"So what is Sam like?"He asked trying to change the subject, feeling uncomfortable with everyone looking at him.

Blaine sighed "He's gorgeous and tall"

"It's no hard to seem tall to you Blaine" Wes cut in

"and so kind and so romantic." Blaine continued as if he had not heard him "He is also a great singer and can dance." Blaine sighed "The ever amazing Sam Evans."

"Wha..." Puck started but Kurt elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a glare that told him to be quiet.

"Well we are going to take a walk before curfew." Kurt said suddenly, standing up and pulling Noah with him "Oh and by the way, you are all staying at mine this weekend."

Kurt and Noah walked through the corridors in silence until they got outside.

"Oh my goodness. I can't believe it, Sam is Blaine's boyfriend." Kurt gushed

"I know. Why do you think they haven't spoken in two months?" Noah asked

"Well Blaine had to get a new phone and doesn't know where Sam moved to and every time he tries to get in touch from anyone else's phone it says the number is no longer available so Sam obviously also has a new phone. But I have an idea why Sam's still not been in touch." Kurt replied getting his phone out "But we will find out"

"Hey Sam, it's Kurt. I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to come to mine this weekend when me and Noah come back. Ok then we will see you tomorrow night."

Kurt put down the phone and turned to Noah smiling.

"All set."

The next evening when lessons had finished Kurt, Puck, Blaine, Wes, David, Theo and Tom were all making their way down to the car park with their luggage for the weekend.

Kurt and Puck sat in the front of Kurt's Navigator with Tom and Theo in the back and Blaine, Wes and David went in Wes' car. All the way there was filled with small talk, singing alone to Kurt Ipod and Noah and Kurt arguing over what they were going to listen to (which happened every time they were in the same car). Kurt wanted his Broadway album on and Noah wanted to listen to Queen.

Finally an hour later they pulled up outside Kurt's house to see three cars already on the drive, Kurt turned to look at Noah and smiled

"He's here"

"That he is Princess, now lets just hope this works." Noah replied

"My plans always work," Kurt said causing Noah to raise one of his eyebrows "maybe not how I want the to but everything always works out how it should eventually"

Everyone piled out of the cars and got their bags out before following Kurt and Noah into the house.

They went through the sitting room where they saw Burt sat in his chair watching a football game.

They all said hello as they passed through to the kitchen to go down to the basement which was where they would be staying.

"Everyone else is already down there" Burt shouted after them."and I'm ordering pizza for about Seven o'clock"

"Ok thanks dad" Kurt replied.

They all made their way down the steps with Kurt and Noah at the front, then Tom, then Wes and David and finally Blaine.

Most the boys already in the basement looked up from the game they were currently playing when they heard the Warblers making their way down the stairs.

When Blaine got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped in shock when he saw who was there.

"Sam?" He whispered.

Sam looked up, his eyes going wide when he saw Blaine stood there, then smiled and stood up to go towards him but Blaine held his hand out to stop him.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked him "You were living in Lima the whole time and you never thought to even call or come visit me?"

"I'm so sorry" Sam whispered trying to get closer to Blaine

Blaine just pushed past him and ran to Kurt's bathroom before locking himself in.

"Well that went well. You sure your plans always work Princess?" Noah whispered to Kurt.

"Shut up." Kurt told him, hitting his chest lightly. "They just need to talk it through. I hope."

"Wait, since when have you two been dating?" Mike asked when he saw Puck's arm around Kurt's waist.

"Only about six months." Puck answered.

"Wh...wha...what?" Finn stuttered "How did you keep it a secret?"

Puck grinned "It was rather easy really. Burt, Carole, My Ma, Mercades and 'Tana knew."

Finn, Artie and Mike just stood staring at them in shock so Puck decided tto give them a show. He turned Kurt towards him and lent down to kiss him moving his hands down Kurt's hips and round to grope his ass.

"DUDE." Finn exclaimed "That's my brother." He said causing everyone else to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter five.**

**A/N Very sorry for the very long wait but my laptop broke and I lost the next three chapters which I had already wrote. So going to try and rewrite them as quickly as possible. and I have also made some changes and added a bit to the last chapter.**

Kurt was currently sat on the floor outside the bathroom with Blaine locked on the inside.

"Blaine, please talk to me. I thought you wanted to see him." there was still no answer. "You do know that it is my bathroom you are in so if you don't let me in then I will pick the lock."

"You wouldn't know how to." came Blaine's muffled voice.

Kurt laughed "Do you really believe that after dating Noah for so long I don't know how to pick a lock?"

"Fine, but you can't let anyone else in" Blaine whined as he unlocked the door.

Kurt stood up and slid into the bathroom through the little gap that Blaine had created before closing it quickly behind him and re locking the door.

Blaine walked around Kurt and sat on the side of the rather large bathtub with his feet in it and his back to Kurt not saying a word.

"Blaine, you can't ignore me forever you know." Kurt told him as he moved towards Blaine.

"I know, I'm not even mad at you, I know you were just trying to help. It is Sam that I am upset with, he knew where I was and he didn't even come to see me once, I honestly thought he must have moved hours away if he couldn't come visit. But no, instead he is living in Lima where you drive to and from almost every weekend yet he can't manage it once just to let me know where he is."

Kurt moved around Blaine and climbed into the bath sitting at one end and motioning for Blaine to sit at the other. once they were both sat as comfortably as they could in a bathtub Kurt spoke again.

"You could always try going outside and asking Sam why he never contacted or visited you. I promise that if you don't like the answer you can hit him and I won't mention it ever."

Blaine smiled and leaned back not realising the button behind him. as he leaned back he caught the button that started the shower which just so happened to be pointing directly at Kurt. As the water hit Kurt he let out a loud squeal that made both Blaine and Kurt burst out laughing.

Kurt then decided to retaliate. He stood up and took the shower off the wall attachment and aimed to water at Blaine. That then caused Blaine to lunge at Kurt to try and get the shower off of him causing them both to end up in the bottom of the bath holding onto the shower, both trying to get it from the other and getting each of them even wetter in the process.

A few moments later they heard the lock on the door being open and Noah shouted through

"Whatever it is you are doing to my boyfriend Anderson you had better stop until I get in there."

This caused them both to start laughing even more and by the time Puck managed to open the door they were both soaked to the skin, laughing so hard that they could hardly breathe and the shower lay inbetween them both still spraying water at them.

"You could have at least invited me." Puck said smirking before throwing of his t-shirt and getting in the bath in the middle of them both.

"Now, what exactly were you both up to, because my mind can think up a lot of ways you could have ended up like this and if any of them are true I will be very upset that i wasn't invited." He said smiling.

Kurt rolled his eyes "We were talking Noah and then Blaine leaned back and caught the shower soaking me so then I went to get him back and it because more of a water fight."

"Well that certainly wasn't as interesting as I had imagined." Noah said getting up then holding his hands out to help Kurt and Blaine."Come on lets get you two changed before you freeze."

"I know that Kurt may enjoy you undressing him but I am pretty sure I can do that myself thank you." Blaine said with a teasing smile.

"Go and get sorted Anderson before I decide to not care if you are Kurts friend or not and kick your ass."

"LIke you could kick my ass Puckerman, and you know you so love me really, it has nothing to do with Kurt it's just that you love me too much." Blaine replied as he made his way to Kurt's walk in closet to get changed.

Even though it was only half past five all the boys had their pyjamas on and were sat around in a circle (Blaine sitting as far away as possible from Sam), Artie was already sat on his sleeping bag on the floor, Finn, Sam and Wes on the sofa, Tom in Kurt's egg chair, Blaine, Puck and Kurt on Kurt's bed and David and Theo on the floor on their sleeping bags.

"So we have an hour and a half before the pizza gets here so we have plenty of time for a game, so I suggest truth or dare. I will ask first." Kurt said turning to Wes "Truth or dare Wesley."

Wes chose dare thinking that since it was Kurt asking that whatever he chose it would be easy.

"I dare you to kiss the person you think is the hottest in this room" Wes smiled at that until he realised that Kurt hadn't finished yet "Except from David."

Wes bite his lip and looked around at them all before finally moving and kneeling in front of Kurt's bed, he hesitated for a second before lifting his hands and pulling Puck forwards and kissing him.

they played for a while longer and eventually David picked Sam who chose truth and David asked him the question they all wanted the answer to.

"Why have you not been in contact with Blaine since you left?"

**A/N i am going to try my hardest to update again this week but i would just like to thank everyone that reads this, i know there are some mistakes but thank you all anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Since I was unable to upload this chapter when i said i would i have merged this chapter and the next so both chapter 6 and 7 are in this one making it longer than it would have been. **_

chapter six

Sam took a deep breath "I did try contacting Blaine. As soon as we stopped in Lima and I found out I would only be a few hours away I thought this is great, I can see Blaine on weekends and talk to him every night. So I phoned Blaine and a man answered, which I thought was strange anyway because I know what Blaine is like aboujt people answering his phone, anyway I asked who it was and if I could speak to Blaine and he told me that Blaine never wanted to see me again, that he had moved on." Sam explained, all the while ignoring the tears running down his cheeks.

Blaine sat across from him looking almost like a mirror image with matching tear stains on his cheeks.

"I never heard from you, I had lost my phone so I called you from Wes' and you never answered I figured you didn't want to hear from the Warblers now that you had left. Who was it that answered my phone? Did they give you a name?"

Sam looked at him trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not when Blaine looked up at him and in that moment everything else fell away, they were the only two people in the room and Sam knew that Blaine was telling the truth, it was just like before he moved. He should have known that Blaine could never lie to him.

"James, his name was James."

Blaine gasped and shook his head not wanting to believe it.

"He lied to me, I asked him every day if you had phoned or if he had seen my cell phone and he told me no. I thought that you had moved on and didn't want me anymore."

"I could never not want you." Sam told him, reaching his hand out and cupping Blaine's cheek "Who is James anyway?"

"His dad" Wes answered for him when it seemed that Blaine was incapable of speech.

Blaine sat mumbling to himself "I can't believe him. He lied. He knew."

Sam removed his hand and moved from where he was sat across from Blaine to sit behind him. He put his arms around Blaine and pulled him back until he was sat on his lap.

Blaine looked up to see who it was and smiled when he saw it was Sam. "Hi"

Sam chuckled and pressed a small kiss to the side of his head.

"Okay, moving on now, awkward moment over" Wes said trying to break the tense atmosphere that hasd settled over the room.

"So it's my turn now?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded "Blaine, trutth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss me."

Sam had only just finished talking when Blaine was turning around on his lap to straddle him and attached his lips to Sam's.

Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine pulling him even closer as if he was trying to make them both into one. Then his kissed him back with as much passion as Blaine was kissing him. Blaine pushed against Sam's chest until they were both laying down with Blaine on top of Sam.

"Okay, I think that is enough thank you very much. We don't need a live show on my bed." Kurt said loudly to get their attention.

"Yeah you guys, that bed is reserved for me and Kurt. At least for when we make it that far." Noah said laughing.

Sam and Blaine pulled apart, both of them blushing at the fact they forgot the others were there and did that in front of them. Blaine stayed facing Sam and buried his head in Sam's chest.

"Kurt, Guys, pizza's here" Burt shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, thank goodness for that." Blaine whispered standing up and pulling Sam with him up the stairs so quickly that they had already dissappeared before any of the others had even stood up.

After they had finished their pizza they all went back down to Kurt's room, which still amazed Wes ever time he looked around and saw something he had missed before.

Instead of carrying on with truth or dare they decided to relax a little and talk for a while so that the Warblers and New Directions that had never met could get to know each other.

Once they all introduced themselves and told the others a little bit about them it seemed to turn into them comparing embarrassing stories about things that Kurt had done.

"And then his head just dissappeared from sight and all you could see was glitter flying everywhere." David finished his story.

"That was not even my fault it was Wes' fault that the glitter exploded." Kurt said trying to defend himself.

"How was it my fault?" Wes asked indignately

"If you hadn't have told me that it was glitter mixed with cut up insects from your experiment then I never would have thrown the glitter at you."

Wes shrugged "I don't care who's fault it was, it was just so funny to see you throw it and duck down like that so quickly. It also took you a week to get rid of all the glitter that still managed to land on you."

"Okay, think it is time to stop talking and go to bed now." Kurt suggested.

Everyone agreed with him and started setting up the sleeping bags on the floor. Finn was nearest the door as he didn't want to leave and go back up to his own room, then next to him was Artie, then there was Theo, next was Tom then next to him was Wes and David snuggled together in one sleeping bag and Blaine and Sam were next to them doing the same.

Noah was staying in the bed with Kurt so waited until the light was off before moving his hand from its place on Kurt's hip to running his fingertips up and down Kurt's thigh in a way that he knew drove Kurt crazy. Kurt tried to stop Noah's hand put instead it just caused Noah to do it even more. Next his hand moved further around and he gripped Kurt's cock through his pyjamas causing Kurt to moan out loud. Noah stopped for a moment to see if anyone had heard but when no one said anything he carried on but instead moved his hand inside Kurt's pants.

"oh Noah." Kurt gasped

Noah smirked and sped up knowing exactly what Kurt liked.

"You two had best not be having sex whilst we're all in the room." Came Wes' voice from near the bottom of the bed.

"Of course we're not" Replied Noah "We wouldn't have _sex_ while your in here" He continued putting emphasis on sex.

"Oh my God, you are up to something though aren't you?" Wes shrieked.

Noah chuckled and licked Kurt's nipples and sped up his hand knowing that Kurt was close to orgasm and causing Kurt to moan even louder.

"I do not want to hear this" Wes said burying his head under his pillow.

"Just because you are not getting any." Noah replied

"Hey, he gets plenty thank you." David cut in then turned over and buried his head in Wes' chest.

Kurt was close now, Noah had not stopped his movement, so Noah moved down Kurt's body and took him into his mouth and swallowed him down.

Kurt gripped the covers underneath him and cried out as he came down Noah's throat. Noah swallowed all kurt's cum before he made his way back up the bed to Kurt's head and kissed him causing Kurt to moan when he could taste himself on Noah's tongue.

Noah pulled away from the kiss "Time for you to sleep now Princess"

"m'kay" Kurt replied already almost asleep.

Noah laid down and pulled Kurt so he was laying on his chest with Noah's arm around him. Noah placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's head before he too fell asleep.

The next morning after breakfast the Warblers packed up there things to go back to Dalton. Everyone except from Blaine were in the cars ready to go but Blaine was still saying goodbye to Sam.

"For goodness sake you do know you could just invite them for the weekend at Dalton." Wes shouted from the car.

"So what do you say. Do you three want to come to Dalton next weekend?" Blaine asked

"Sure" Said Sam "We'll come on Friday night and stay till Sunday if you think you can survive having us there that long."

Blaine chuckled "I think that we will cope. Oh I know, we should invite Mercades and Britney."

Sam looked septical "Are you sure? If Brit comes then Santana will invite herself."

"I'm sure she's not that bad. she is very welcome if she wants to come."

"Okay then but it is on your head, there is a reason that she is nicknamed Satan."

"It's fine. I will see you next weekend then." Blaine said giving Sam one last kiss before going to get into Kurt's car.

"So are they coming next weekend?" Kurt asked Blaine as they pulled away and drove down the street.

"Yeah they are. So are Mercades, Britney and Santana."

"What?" Kurt shrieked swerving as he turned to glare at Blaine.

"Princess, eyes on the road." Noah yelled as he grabbed the wheel when Kurt swerved.

"Sorry" Kurt said "What exactly possessed you to invite Satan to Dalton for the weekend?"

"She can't be that bad, I'm sure you just all make her seem worse than she is."

"Oh trust me, she is exactly as we have told you. You will not think she is not so bad when she has you against a wall or on the floor feeling you up." Noah told him.

The rest of the ride back to Dalton was filled with Kurt, Noah and Blaine singing along to Noah's ipod which now had some show tunes on since Kurt decided to add some of his music to it incase he ever forgot his own ipod.

When they pulled up in Dalton carpark Wes' car was nowhere to be seen, which was strange since they left Kurt's house before they did. Blaine phoned David to see where they were.

"Hey David, where are you guys? OKay then, we'll meet you there." Blaine hung up and turned back to Kurt and Puck to see Puck had Kurt pressed up against the car kissing him and grinding against him.

"Do you two ever stop?" Blaine interupted them

Noah chuckled "Nope. Why would you when we both look this great?"

"Well if you can pull yourselfs away from each other the others stopped of at the ice cream shop down te road so I told them that we would go down and meet them."

"Okay then, back in the car." Kurt said

Then they set off to the ice cream shop to meet the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven.**

**A/N Very sorry for the very long wait but after I lost some of my chapters I lost inspiration and then I was planning on giving up on the story but after seeing that I am still getting favorite's and follows I thought it would be a shame to disappoint people that actually enjoy my writing. So now that I have some inspiration to write again I am going to finish this story and I also have the plot to my next story. **

Blaine entered the ice cream shop and looked around before spotting Wes, David, Tom and Theo sitting in a booth in the corner.

"What took you so long and where did you leave Kurt and Puck?" Wes asked as Blaine sat down next to him.

Blaine shook his head "I refuse to be left alone with those to again. Every single opportunity and they are bumping and grinding like they will never see each other again, I don't think they know what it feels like not to have the others tongue in their mouth either."

David looked at Blaine like he had gone crazy "They can't be that bad. Sure we have all seen them quite a few times but I'm sure it's not as bad as you say."

Blaine didn't answer he just pointed out the window to where Puck currently had Kurt on the front of the car, his legs around Pucks waist, making out with Puck's hand down the front of Kurt's pants.

David blushed "So maybe they are that bad but you were just the same with Sam and I bet you will be the same now that you are back together."

"Yeah besides I know that me and David take the opportunity when it arises" Wes said raising his eyebrow slightly to ensure everyone knew what he meant "The only difference is that we make sure it is behind closed doors"

Theo grinned "Except the door isn't always closed is it Wes?"

David blushed; he could not believe that Wes had said that or that the one time they had gotten a little carried away Theo had walked in on them because they had not closed the door properly.

"So what are we talking about?" Puck asked making them all jump. None of them had noticed Kurt and Puck arrive.

"Well we started talking about how much you and Kurt bump and grind in public, and then we came to how Wes and David are rather active behind closed door. Finally you interrupted just as I was about to tell them about the door not always being closed." Theo told Puck catching him up on what had happened.

"Well, well, well Wessy my good friend. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Puck said leaning forward towards Wes.

"no he will not" David exclaimed turning redder by the minute.

Everyone laughed but decided to change the subject. For the time being, Kurt and Puck both knew that if Santana found out she would get all the information needed when the New Directions got to Dalton.

The next week went by so quick that Kurt did not realise it was already Friday and that the New Directions would be descending on Dalton in only a few short hours.

It was Half past six, the girls had said that they would drive the boys up but they were already half an hour later.

Kurt was freaking out "What if Satan is planning something and that's why they are late?"

Whilst Blaine was worrying, "What if Sam changed his mind? What if he thought he was better before I found him again?"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" Wes shouted, trying to be heard over Blaine and Kurt's rants about why the new directions were not there.

Everyone turned to look at Wes.

He then spoke again this time much calmer "If you would turn to your right and look just out of that window you will see that they are in fact all here and on their way inside the door right now."

They all turned to look out of the window and sure enough there was all of the New Directions piling in through the door.

This was going to be one memorable weekend: the New Directions and Warbers let loose in Dalton.

A/N so sorry about how short it is. I do promise that the next chapter will be sooner than this and much longer.


End file.
